


Fireman

by BookDragon13



Category: Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, F/M, Firefighter Hal, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You meet a handsome firefighter when the laundry room of your apartment complex catches fire. (Might be a bit based off an experience I've had)
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Fireman

When you heard the fire alarms of the apartment complex going off, it only took you a few seconds to jump out of bed. Thankfully you’d worn a t-shirt and leggings to bed tonight. You didn’t want to go outside in public with just a bra and panties. That would’ve been completely embarrassing.

Still, you found yourself shivering as firemen put out the flames that had once been the laundry room. The fire hadn’t spread beyond the laundry, thank whichever deity was in charge of that. But it was an early spring morning and you hadn’t grabbed a jacket before running out. And now, you couldn’t go back to your apartment yet to grab one.

Suddenly, a blanket covered your shoulders. You wrapped it tightly around yourself before looking up to see a very handsome firefighter grinning at you. A shiver of a different kind ran through your body.

“Thought you looked cold,” the firefighter said.

You smiled back at him. “Thank you. I wasn’t able to grab a jacket before leaving my apartment and I forgot how cold spring mornings are.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be much longer before you can get back inside. My name’s Hal, by the way. Hal Carter.”

You told him your name. Hal’s grin grew even wider.

“A pretty name for a beautiful girl,” he flirted. Heat filled your cheeks. It wasn’t often that a handsome man like Hal flirted with you.

“Thank you,” you almost murmured, ducking your head so Hal couldn’t see your embarrassment.

“You’re very welcome, darlin’,” Hal replied. “Now, I’ve gotta get back to my engine. But I wouldn’t mind seeing you again, if you’d like. I’m with station 29, so you can drop by to get my number anytime within the next few days.”

With a wink and a smile, Hal turned to leave. As you watched him walk away, you decided you very much wanted his number. You’d get it, but not without treats for the whole crew as well.

Once you were allowed back into your apartment, you immediately started baking. You figured chocolate chip cookies would be appreciated, along with brownies. And when you finished baking, you plated the cookies and brownies and made yourself look presentable. If only to redeem yourself from this morning.

Nerves flitted through your stomach as you reached the fire station. Thankfully, Hal was outside working on something. With a sigh of relief, you grabbed the treats from their seat and got out of the car to head towards him. When Hal looked up and saw you, he smiled.

“Hey, darlin’! Whatcha got there?”

You smiled back. “I wanted to come by and get your number, and thought that you and the rest of your crew might want something sweet to eat. So I brought cookies and brownies.”

Hal’s smile grew even wider. “I knew there was a reason I like you!”

“We only met this morning,” You laughed. “But If this gets me extra points, I’m not complaining!”

Before long, you and Hal exchanged numbers and had a date set up. You couldn’t stop grinning the whole way back to your apartment.


End file.
